


Kinktober Day 13 - Dirty Talk

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711





	Kinktober Day 13 - Dirty Talk

“You want this hot cunt, don’t you? You’re desperate to feel me on your cock. Look at you, you're drooling for it.” Royal_Mistress95’s voice drifted out of Mark’s phone speaker. He could imagine her glaring down at him, teasing him with her pussy. He ran the fleshlight over his cock. The lubed up lips of the fake pussy made him shiver as they ghosted along his shaft.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll give you just what you need. Ah, there we go.” He slid the toy down onto his dick as she said it. “Feels good doesn’t it?” He nodded as if she was actually talking to him.

“You feel perfect. Bet this is exactly what you need.” Mark began fucking up into the fleshlight. He started slow, letting it warm up. Royal_Mistress95’s voice grew breathy and distracted. He could almost hear slick noises coming from his phone. He rolled onto his stomach and began thrusting faster into the fleshlight. He rutted into the tight hole presented for him.

“Yes, that’s it,” she moaned. “C’mon baby, harder!” Mark whined as the sounds grew louder. He buried his face into his pillow, almost pretending he could breathe in her scent. His thighs trembled as he got himself off. Royal_Mistress95 was moaning and panting on his phone. He wondered what she was fucking herself with. The thought of her pushing a thick dildo into herself, so wet and horny that it slid in easily made him dizzy.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Fill me up, baby,” she cried out. Mark pressed in once, twice, thrice more before he was pumping cum into the sleeve. His eyebrows drew together as he rocked his hips into the fake pussy. The audio had ended by the time he came down from his orgasm. He pulled his head up off the pillow and slid out of the toy. He’d have to clean it in a few minutes but for now he was going to relax for a little bit.


End file.
